Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power saving method of an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, and more particularly to a power saving method of an image forming apparatus which automatically deactivates operation of an engine unit in dependence upon occurrence of one of an expiration of a given time period during a stand-by mode, and generation of an operational error in an image forming apparatus for reducing power consumption.